Naruto:The Millinium Swordsman
by Livathian
Summary: Obito was a man of opportunities. So when the village swarmed to the new Jinchuriki, Nami Namikaze, Obito took her brother, Naruto, to Kirigakure, where his power could be nursed to its full potential. The lost son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze has returned, but can he be saved from the lies that has turned him into what he is?


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in anyway whatsoever, it is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm sorry I haven't been updating Darker Than The Void, but, between work and getting ready for school, there's not a whole bunch of free time that I have left. Anyways, this is a new concept of mine that I wanted to work on and so I am. So, here... we... go!

P. S. This may as well be an AU because I had to change a lot of stuff up!

Prologue:Jinchuriki Be Damned

Obito Uchiha was a man of many qualities. He was a man whom would give his greatest friend and comrade his eye after being crushed for him. He was a man that had refused to be like his clan, instead opting to be a black sheep to them. He was a man that had directed his hatred to the entire world. But, above all else, he was a man of that siezed the moment, whenever it was presented to him. Case in point, he had seized the moment to appear as though he was Madara Uchiha. He had seized the moment to create Akatsuki. He seized the moment to unleash the Kyuubi from its container, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Every plan had a hitch, however, as Obito had already learned by now. And, the hitch to his current plan, just so happened to be one, Minato Namikaze. The blond headed Hokage had attacked the Uchiha, and had proceeded to follow him, trying to destroy his plans. And, by far, he succeeded. He, or, more to the point, the former Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had resealed the Kyuubi, into the man's daughter. Obito had no idea why it seemed that the Kyuubi was in a never ending loop of being sealed in Uzumaki women, but, naturally, he didn't like it. However, the screaming Jinchuriki had caused a distraction to the new mother and father, and damn well their entire village. Leaving their other child, the girl's twin brother, older by five minutes, which was why the beast had been sealed in the daughter, as she had been the nearest one. And, well, as he had proven time and time again...

Obito was a man of opportunities. Which was exactly why the masked man rushed, his surroundings going by in a blur, with a small bundle in his arms, towards Kirigakure, the Village Hidden In The Mist. Admittedly, it was probably not the most rational move he could have made at that moment, but, there was something about the boy that Obito couldn't quite place a finger on. As though the older man could just sense the power the boy had lurking in the near future. Power that would have been untapped as the boy's parents and village cattered to his sister's needs. Power, that, in the end, would serve the purpose of helping Obito's goal of saving the future from its unjust wars.

The man smirked viciously behind his mask as he landed safely in Kirigakure territory, his ninja sandals clacking loudly throughout the mist. Obito could jsut imagine it. Right about this moment, everyone had finally quit fawning over the girl, and had noticed the Yondaime's missing child. The emergency alarms would ring, and everyone would run around wildly, like turkeys, with their heads chopped off, trying to find the boy. They would find nothing, ever. As far as Obito could see, he was as dead to the village now as a human being could possibly be to society. A wooden door swung open violently as Obito walked into the Mizukage's Office, the office of Yagura, who looked up at Obito.

"Madara-Sama..." The man spoke, causing another smirk to appear behind his mask. He had, blatantly, brainwashed the Mizukage. To test how far he could push the other man, he had even planted the thoughts of a Coup De Tate from the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist, helping him really, as they truly planned to revolt. He had eradicated five of the seven. Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki had gotten away, though Yagura retrieved Zabuza's Kubikiribocho, and Kisame's Samehada refused to be wielded by a traitor to Kirigakure. It was a shame he no longer had the sword, as Kisame had been a man Obito had looked into recruiting to the Akatsuki. However, in the long haul, the shark like man would have been a pawn to throw away, completely worthless to the Uchiha's goals, just like Yagura. Yagura, however, wasn't expendable... yet. The one eyed Uchiha walked forwards, placing the bundeled up Naruto on the man's desk, watching as his eyes scanned over his form. "Is he another Jinchuriki?"

Obito tilted his head, ever so slightly. "So you feel it too? The power inside of him. No, he is not a Jinchuriki, however, he was birthed from one. In essence, I believe he'll turn into a Psuedo-Jinchuriki, of sorts, one can never be sure with these type of things. If, however, those type of powers do appear, you will train him in them. You see, his sister is the real Kyuubi Jinchuriki, a nuisance to my plans, really. But I do not need to really initiate my plans for a very long time. And, in the off chance I fail, I need someone who will pick up where I left off. A heir. And, whom better than the child of the man who ruined this particular day for me? The legacy of Konoha's greatest heros?" Obito laughed for a moment at the irony of Konoha's charma turning on the village.

Yagura watched the man, listening, seemingly uncaring. He was a puppet after all, there was nothing to him, until Obito pulled his strings and told him to dance. "You have kept the seven swords of the mist." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One that Yagura nodded an affirmative to. "Good. Give them to me." Obito had pulled the strings, told him to dance. And Yagura obeyed, like the perfect puppet that the Uchiha had turned him into. Within moments, Obito was taking the scroll that concealed seven of the greatest swords in history. "The base of the Swordsmen, it still stands, with their techniques and such, correct?" Yagura, again, nodded. "Excellent. I can not waste my time raising a child, no matter if he is to be my heir, or my perfect weapon. You are to send, at the least, two people with this child to that base. A medic ninja, and a swordsman shinobi. They are to help raise him, and help him study the scrolls in the base. When he is old enough to take care of himself, remove them. If he shows the signs of being a Psuedo-Jinchuriki, train him in that aspect. That is my wish, Yagura, and so help me, if you fail, you better become a religious man, very quickly."

No further words were needed as Obito spun on his heels, leaving the office of the Mizukage, disappearing into the mist of Kirigakure. The Mizukage's eyes traveled to the child that laid on his desk, watching the... thing sleep without emotions. "Another swordsman..." Yagura spoke as he continued to stare. "I hope Madara-Sama is not making a mistake with you. Do not be another Swordsman of The Mist. Do not revolt. You will die." Of course, the words of the man meant nothing to the still newborn child. With a noise of annoyance the Mizukage flared his chakra, bringing two of his Hunter Ninja to him immediately.

"You called for us, Mizukage-Sama?"

"Yes, bring me the best Medical Ninja and Swordsman that we have, left as it will be now. Have them report to me immediately. Failure to comply will authorize the use of deadly force. Do not disappoint your Kage."

"Hai, Mizukage-Sama." The men replied as they disappeared in a splash of water, once again leaving the Jinchuriki and his temporary charge alone. The baby moved slightly, causing Yagura to narrow his eyes.

"I repeat, do not be another Swordsman Of The Mist."

-Two Years Later-

"Tell me, Yagura... How is my project coming along?" Obito's deep voice resonated throughout Yagura's office as the man raised his head, his eyes staring at the man. He had not actually appeared before the Mizukage since dropping the ward, 'Naruto', as his hospital bracelet had once stated, though they called him nothing, opting to have no name, than an idiotic one. Well, everyone, except the medical ninja that stayed with him, whom had taken to calling him 'Kenji', after her own, deceased, son. "Well? i don't have all day."

"The boy, Kenji, is fine."

"Kenji?"

"The medical ninja we assigned has taken to calling him that name. It's stuck to him. He responds to it now, since we didn't refer to any actual names before it."

"I see. well, admittedly, it is better than the name his father gave him... Naruto..." Obito made a noise from behind his mask before speaking once again. "Tell me about him, Kenji. How has he come along in these last two years?" Yagura glanced out of his window for a moment before he spoke to his master.

"He has taken to learning. If you put learning material in front of him, he learns it as quickly as he can. Most are mundane, however. It is, however, a good sign for the future, when his actual training begins. He has not taken to anyone, however. He does not reach for anyone, he cries for no one, he doesn't want anyone's help. He's... independant, to say the least. The nurse has taken a liking to him, however, he cares not for her. He only took to her name because he had no other. The only other thing to report, Madara-Sama, is that he is beginning to show Kirigakure traits." Obito nodded. It wasn't a surprise. He had been brought to Kiri as a newborn, and his body was expected to evolve to stand up to the enviornment as such. With a dismissing wave of his hand, Obito turned away from his puppet.

"Good, that's all I wish to hear. I'll return sometime to check on his prgress. Do not expect it to be soon. I care not for mundane progress reports, only the important facts." Yagura nodded slightly as Obito, the man known to the world either as Madara or Tobi, once again, disappeared from the Mizukage's office, leaving the man alone once again to ponder his thoughts.

-Five Years Later-

"Seven years." Obito spoke as he stood on top of the Mizukage tower with Yagura, the pair overlooking the village. "Seven years since I brought you the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Tell me, how has progressed?" Yagura glanced out of the corner of his eye to the masked Uchiha. He knew the man already knew. He knew the man had already had an altercation with the boy, earlier that day. However, it would do him no good to disobey his master.

"He has been trained in Kenjutsu, as you asked. He must take after his mother, as he's a Suiton user, though he does seem to have a pull towards lightning as well. Last year, we pulled the nurse and swordsman away from him, and left him to his own devices, as you asked. The medical ninja did not take it kindly, yet, the child could not have been more estatic to be free of their prying eyes." Obito stood still for the longest time before he finally nodded, his eye zooming in on the boy that the two were speaking of, leaving a weapons shop.

"I gave him the scroll with the seven swords in it, today." Obito spoke to Yagura, though there was nothing he could say or do. After all, he was, his puppet. And, it had been the right move. He had appeared before Naruto, told him how he had rescued him from weakness, and brought him to Kiri to be raised for success. He revealed to the child his parents, whom, with a little truth bending, in the childs mind, had abondoned him to the wilderness for his Jinchuriki sister. And then, he had given the seven swords to Naruto in their scroll, telling him that, if he could unseal it, the swords were his, as long as they accepted him, of course. The sparkle in the boy's eye showed Obito hat he had an eternal gratitude for him. Or he was extremely overjoyed for the swords. Either way, he was ready to accept Obito's ideal of him becoming his successor if Obito were not to finish his work.

Yagura nodded at the statement of the man, his eyes also following the boy, watching as the boy bumped into a red headed girl, one that Obito did not know, yet Yagura did. "I know this." The Jinchuriki returned as Obito made a sound from behind his mask. And then, just like all the times before, he was gone. This time, he left to watch as the heir of his master helped the red headed girl to her feet, watching as a very heated conversation played out between them.

-Nine Years Later, Obito-

Obito sat alone, hidden from the rest of the world, his orange swirled mask bouncing back and fourth between his hands, thinking. It had been sixteen years since He had brought his pet project, Naruto or Kenji, however you perferred it, to Kirigakure. Konoha had, of course, gone wild, looking for him. Obito smirked at the thought of Konoha. After Itachi had defected to his side, he had eradicated the Uchiha Clan. The poor ignorant village chalked it up to him having so much pressure at such a young age. As such, they had bumped the graduating age up to sixteen. It was a stupid move, considering Kirigakure's age of graduating was at a maximum of thirteen.

Barring the none existant class of five years ago, to whom Naruto had slaughtered viciously, in a replication of the Bloody Mist Graduating Method, that is. Speaking of Kirigakure, on a different level, Yagura had grown extremely paranoid after the fake/ real Swordsmen Coup, on the verge of believing that Kekkei Genkai users needed to be wiped from existence. Obito had even toyed with the idea of having them decimated, a purge, if you would. But, in the end, Obito had decided that it wouldn't really help his plans in the long haul. Especially if Kekkei Genkai users could sway to his side, like Itachi and countless others. With a small, inaudible, sigh, Obito slipped his mask back onto his skull, standing to his feet. He had certain things that needed his full, undivided attention.

-Kirigakure, Mizukage Tower-

Yagura stared at the Genin squad in front of him. Their Official Name, Team Death Lock, had been thought of by their squadron leader, a man whom had died two months prior to the current situation, yet, the non paranoid, still carefree, non brainwashed part of his mind called them Team Spitfire. The three were the most promising he had, Two eighteen Year olds and a SIxteen year old respectfully, still Genin simply because of the fact that something held them from the Chunin Exams. The two eighteen year olds had been on the same previous team, which had always lost a member of their team, or sustained injury, just before the exams, always keeping them from it. The sixteen year old, however, had always, for the most part, been a lone operative.

The three had known each other outside of their Shinobi Duties, however, due to some rather colorful events where their egos had clashed. But the fact that none ever stepped down from the other, it had brought respect from one to the other and so on. It was the main reason he had put them into the team. He knew that would become a cohessive unit. "Team Death Lock..." The team of three stiffened. They had never liked that name, had made it vocal. But, until they could produce a new one, it was stuck. "... As you may know, the Chunin exams are coming up soon, and you three are my main nominations... My only, nominations. But, before the exams, I've heard some troubling news. Zabuza Momochi-" Yagura's eyes watched as the youngest of the three stiffened, visibly. "-has been spotted in The Land Of Waves. Our resources tells us that he has been hired by one, Gato, to kill the local Bridge Builder, Tazuna. The troubling news comes in the form that our spies tells us that he now wields a new Zanbato, one he calls 'Zangetsu', and an apprentice, a Kekkei Genkai User. We believe he stole the child out of the village upon his escape. The bridge builder has went to Konoha-" The youngest figure stiffened again. "-And hired a group of Shinobi. I don't know why, we would have been closer. Nevertheless, his daughter, Tsunami, has hired us to protect her and her family. So, in all, this is an escort and protection mission Ranked A, but it is also an annihalation mission. I want Zabuza and hs apprentice, Dead. Understood?"

"Hai, Mizukage-Sama." The three spoke in unison, causing Yagura to nod as he watched them.

"Good. Your mission begins at Five O' Clock tomorrow, be at the village gates, You will not have an accompaning Jounin, so you will have to take care of yourselves. With the time now set, this is your employer." As he spoke those words, a blue haired woman walked into the room, shyly, smiling at the team of three. Only one of the three smiled back, one of the eighteen year olds.

"Thank You for Accepting this mission, Kirigakure-Sans." She spoke aloud, referring to the three of them. There was no response as the team stared, silently, at her, before Yagura gave a dismissing wave of his hand. With no warning, the three Kirigakure ninjas turned into puddles of water, disappearing, causing Tsunami to jump in shock. Yagura gave the frightened woman another wave of his hand, telling her, basically, that he no longer wanted her in his presence. As she left, Yagura returned, silently, to his paperwork.

-The Next Day, Five O' Clock, Kirigakure Village Gates-

Tsunami looked around at her three body guards, whom had all formed a triangle around her. They had been at the gates long before she had, and when she asked about it, one had simply said that it was safer to be early and prepared that on time and unprepared. And, as of that moemnt, none had spoke another word to her. "So... I feel as if I should get to know you all. I mean, you three don't know me, but you're risking your lives to save me and my family." Tsunami spoke, smiling while she close her eyes.

"We're being paid to protect you. Like mercinaries. We don't need to know anything about each other." Tsunami frowned at this point. It was saddening that people so young thought in such a way. But she was bound and determined. She was going to get to know something about the three, if only their names.

"It's okay, they're just a little paranoid when on our missions." Tsunami's eyes transfered over to on of the eighteen year olds, a girl, as it were. She was a slender woman. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath that, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and was wearing dark blue lipstick. "My name is Mei Terumi." The woman's eyes glanced over to her teammates, smilling as she spoke to them. "You two could contribute to this conversation."

"I'm Ameyuri Ringo." The second eighteen year old, another woman, spoke, or more so, mumbled in annoyance. Ameyuri was relatively short in comparison with the other members of her squad, even the sixteen year old. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. Like the majority of Kirigakure that had evolved to Mist, she wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth. On her back were a pair of dao swords. Both Women's eyes glanced over to their final member, who made no sound as Tsunami also turned to look at him.

The final member was the only male in the group, his body athetically muscular. His hair, like the other members, was red, though his was a bright red, in contrast. His teeth, like Ameyuri's, were sharp, and jagged. The sides of his head had been shaved down, almost, completely, a little hair left around. There was a greater amount of hair on the top of his skull, slicked back, except for a few strands that had come undone, and now hung down onto his forehead. His eyes, which were blue, had a slight reddish tint to the very rims of them. A scar ran through each eye, before sliding to the sides where his hair was, forming a L and backwards L respectfully. The left side of his head had three scars that ran into the sides of his hair, where none grew any longer. On his cheeks, if you looked close enough, you could swear he had very very faded whisker marks. Across his throat was a long scar where someone had, apparently, tried to slit his throat, to kill him. He wore a vest like a Chunin or Jounin that Konohagakure Ninja wore, but it was different. It was a much darker and faded green. The Neck extended up much higher, reaching to his jaw line. Around the neck, for some odd reason, was a dark blue intertwining rope that hung like a necklace. There was a small three pouch pocket over his heart. On each side of the vest, near the hips, was a pouch on either side. Two dark blue strips apparently buckled the vest in the front on the young man's far right side.

On each elbow, the red haired boy wore a pair of dark blue elbow pads. Except, just over his left elbow pad, with a blue cloth so that it blended in, was his Kirigakure headband. The boy's vest hung down over a pair of dark blue shinobi pants. The pants held a red silver outlined designed the came down the left side of his pants leg and the wrapped around his thigh. A brown belt with a silver buckle hung sideways from his left, to right, hip. Like wise, a red scroll holster, which held a multitude of swealing scrolls, hun side ways from his right to left hip, just underneath the brown belt. Just obe his right knee sat a dark colored kunai pouch, though it was shaped differently, and held two pouches. The boy's sandals were a dark silver, and bulkier than normal ones. They were entertwined with the same color shin guards that traveled all the way up to the bottom of his knees. Two brown strips, on either leg, near the inside of the calf, seemed to buckle the shin guards from front to back.

"Kenji." The young man finally spoke in a deep baratone voice that any woman would love to hear from their lover. His two teammates smiled towards him, surprising Tsuname as it was the first time that Ameyuri had shown anything other than annoyance since she had first seen her. "Now that formalities are out of the way, please keep the 'bonding' for when we've arrived at your home. We don't need to alert any nearby enemies that we're coming." Mei's smile dropped down into a smirk as the young red haired man spoke.

"Kenji-Kun, you're too uptight and strict! Even Ameyuri-Chan has more fun than you!" Said, named 'Kenji', glanced over his shoulder at the Auburn haired girl before returning his attention to the road in front of him.

"That may be, Mei, but 'Uptight and Strict' as you put it, is what keeps us alive on these missions." The green eyed woman scoffed, but remained silent, her eyes dancing over her teammates form, mirrored by their third teammate. For the most part, the trip to Tsunami's home remained quite, barring a few pleasantry talks with Mei, and even Ameyuri.

So, as it were, two days after their departure from Kirigakure, due to the Civilian pace, the team arrived in The Land Of Waves with Tsunami, watching as her house came into view. As they reached said house, the door slammed open, a drunken man stumbling out, followed by the forms of 'Team Seven' Of Konohgakure No Sato. As the Leaf Ninja tensed at the site of the Mist Ninja, Kenji did so as well, his hand inching towards a certain scroll on his holster, differently colored than all the rest. Ameyuri reached forwards, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder. As he glanced at her, she shook her head. Kenji's head nodded before his own hand dropped, his eyes returning to the team, or more so, the team's sensei, the Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

"Relax, Leaf Ninja." The red haired man spoke, almost in a growl, as his eyes danced over the silver haired man's students. A girl with pink hair, a boy with hair styled almost like a chicken, and a girl with whisker marks. That made him think for a moment. Madara had told him to be on look out for a girl with whisker marks. It couldn't be convenance, could it? No matter, he would report it either way. "We are not here to fight you. We've been hired to protect Tazuna's family."

"That's impossible!" The pink haired girl yelled, making more than a couple of the people surrounding to wince. "We were hired to do that!"

"Yes, by Tazuna himself. We were hired by his daughter, Tsunami." This came from Mei as she gave a wave of her hand to the blue haired woman, rolling her eyes as the perveted Sensei's, and his males students, eyes landed on her. She tired of the majority of men's ogling. As a matter of fact, the only man she did want to oggle her, didn't, out of respect, she was sure. Walking forwards, she placed her arm on her male teammates shoulder, leaning on him. "So, be a good little Konoha team, and tell us..."

"Have you encountered Zabuza Momochi?" The question came from Ameyuri, who walked forwards to stand on the opposite side. The team's eyes widened at the mention of the name as Kakashi stepped forwards, trying to show that he was scared of the new arrivals. It was hard to do when the red haired man seemingly glared death itself towards him.

"We did, but one of your Hunter Ninja came along, and took him out. He's dead now." Kenji stared at the one eyed man before shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"No, Hatake-San, we haven't sent any Hunter Ninja after Zabuza. We just learned his whereabouts. You've, apparently, already met his apprentice. A bloodline user from Kiri. We don't know their identity." Kenji stated, never once breaking his glare away from the Leaf Ninjas. The team's eyes widened at the revelation that was just placed before them. Zabuza... was alive? "Right, Mei, Ameyuri, come, let's get aquainted with the house. Ms. Tsunami, if you please, come with us. I have... reservations, against leaving you with such bad company." Tsunami tilted her head slightly at the statement, but, nevertheless, followed the team of three into her house, Leaving The Ninja of Team Seven left to glare after them with their individual thoughts.

_'This... Could spell trouble. I can't believe I let it slip that Zabuza was alive and not dead...'_

_'I don't need anyone's help! I am an Uchiha, the elite of the elite!'_

_'Who do they think they are, coming into our mission like this!?'_

_'That guy... He looked... familiar?'_

-The Next Day-

Kakashi sat with his back against one of the wall of his Client's house. As usual, his orange Icha Icha book was held open by one hand. But, not like his normal habits, he wasn't looking at the pages of the book, but the Kirigakure Ninja that had, apparently, been hired to do the same thing as him. Well, not the entire group per say, but, more to the point, the single male of the group.

_'His face, it looks like Minato's Sensei's, but also kinda like Kushina-Sama's... He almost matches Nami perfectly. Could this be their son? No, impossible, he was reported dead, it has to be coincidence. But... I could swear that I see Whisker marks on his face... No, coincidence.'_

"Quit staring at me, Copy Ninja." The baratone voice of said young man reverbarated over towards him as the red head's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi spoke, his eye crinckling into a U shape, as he tried to lighten the mood. The tension, however, that seemed to form the moment their eyes had met, remained in the air. "It's just that you remind me of someone... Three people, actually." The male Kirigakure Ninja continued to glare at him before he made a noise with his throat, drawing Kakashi's attention to the long drawn out scar across of it.

"Is that so? Tell me, are they Konohagakure Ninja? Hm? Don't answer that." Kakashi was cut of from responding to the man as the red headed man turned his back on him everyone in the room watching the conversation intently. "I don't care to know who I remind you of. You... You belong to Konoha, and Konoha is scum. If these ninjas I remind you of come from Konoha, then they belong to Konoha, and they are scum. I, Kakashi Hatake, am not from Konoha, I do not belong to your village, and I am not your comrade. You are all scum in my eyes. I may not be one to speak. I, myself, may be scum, but, at the very least, I am not Konoha Scum." The hatred in the young man's voice was heard by all as he walked to the screen door of Their Client's home. "Ameyuri, Mei, come." The door banged close as the red headed man's teammates followed closely behind.

"kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi made a slight noise as his lone eye traveled from the screen door to his blond student, Nami Namikaze. "That man, he reminds me of Tou-San and Kaa-San. Do you think that-"

"I wouldn't look too far into it, Nami. Coincidences wierder than this have happened before. Besides, he's Kirigakure, it makes no sense of how he would've been raised, not to me, at least. And, even if he was, he doesn't hold Konoha in a fond light. I don't know why, either way, I've never seen him before." Kakashi made another sound before he kicked off of the wall, walking towards the door. "Come on team, we need train a little bit."

-Naruto-

"I don't quite understand, Kenji. I mean, you've told us before, but why do you hate _all_ of Konoha?"

Said red haired man's eyes glanced over to his Auburn haired teammate. "Then let me go more into detail, Mei. I was born in Konoha to two people. I don't speak of them. They abandoned me when my sister was born and put into a spot of power. The man who brought me to Kiri saved me from being left to the streets of Konoha, forced to be weak, and cowardly."

"But still, that is the 'what could have been'. Not the 'what happened'. Why not give the majority the benefit of the doubt? I, honestly, have no personal qualms with them." This time Ameyuri had spoken up. It wasn't quite that the two females liked Konoha, no, far from it. They didn't like the village at all. But they did give a few of them the benefit of the doubt. And, they worried for their teammates health. Between hating Konoha, the last two remaining Swordsmen, and running errands for his mysterious savior, it couldn't quite be good for his health. And that, was one thing they worried about.

Kenji's eyes narrowed at the two, before he smiled. It was a rarity to see around Kirigakure, and only a select few saw his smile, that didn't scream 'I'm going to kill you!'. It was a smile where none of his jagged teeth showed, his eyes closing. "For you two? I can try. But make no mistake, If I trust any of them, and they double cross me..." The red headed man trailed off before he dragged his right index finger over his throat, straight over the long scar that sat on it.

His two fellow red headed teammates returned the smile as Mei spoke up once again. "That's all we ask..."

**Prologue End**

Naruto's going to have a lot of tension with Konoha. He doesn't like them because of the somewhat truthful lies that Obito fed him, but he's not gonna outright kill them all because Ameyuri and Mei are trying to get him to mellow out of the full time Swordsman Killer Routine. Just clearifying for the fact that Naruto has called, basically, the entire village of Konoha 'Scum', and is now telling Mei and Ameyuri that he'll give them a chance. The chance is, he doesn't outright kill them.

So that's it for now. Hope you like it. To be clear, Naruto's gonna' gain a LOT of swords, the Seven Swords Of The Mist are just gonna be the main one's. And for Zangetsu, TensaZangetsu will be in it, but not like Bleach. I have an idea for it. I'm probably not gonna' keep the 'Kenji' name forever, it kinda confuses me. I just gotta keep it like that until I get to the part where He's called Naruto by somebody. But he's still going to be talked to as 'Kenji'. As for the pairing, you can vote, but Ameyuri and Mei are deffinately going to be paired with Naruto. That's it, goodbye for now.


End file.
